21 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Ruta Wermuth - Burak. Pociąg śmierci.; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Małgosia i buciki - Ośmiornica w ogrodzie odc. 25 (Franny's Feet / Octopuss garden); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 ZOO bez tajemnic - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 7 - O tym, jak zaczęliśmy hodować konie (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc Jak jsme stali chovateli koni); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4098 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4313); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4099 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4314); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Psi psycholog - odc. 21; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:15 Celownik; magazyn 11:25 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 11; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1168; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1557 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1718; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Piękne umysły - Płeć mózgu (Beautiful Minds. A Little Matter of Gender); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Mamy MAMY - odc. 6; reality show 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4100 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4315); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4101 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4316); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1562 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1719; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1173; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 11 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Inspekcja, odc. 12 (Scu D D - Day); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Rzym s. I - odc. 12 (Rome, ep. 12) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 21:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Powódź (Hard Rain) - txt str.777 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Francja, Japonia, Nowa Zelandia (1998) 23:05 Nowe kino - Zbrodnia ferpekcyjna (Crimen ferpecto) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania, Włochy (2004) 00:55 Życie po życiu - odc. 5, Zjawy i koszmary (Afterlife, ep. 5, Sleeping with the Dead); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:40 Życie po życiu - odc. 6, Ocaleni (Afterlife, ep. 6, The 7:59 Club); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 02:30 Notacje - ks. Jerzy Bryła. Karol Wojtyła, mój nauczyciel duchowy; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 106 Koncesja; telenowela TVP 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 107 Pies ogrodnika; telenowela TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury odc. 22/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 14/48 Tajemnicze drzwi (Santa Apprentice ep. The Secret Door); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 314 11:10 Rusz głową (Get a Clue) 79'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 13:15 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (10); magazyn 13:50 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - Czas honoru - odc. 11 Szanowny pan Gestapo - txt str.777; serial TVP 15:50 Tak to leciało! - (24); teleturniej 16:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 36 - Wspólnota; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 7/7 Niewypały; serial TVP 17:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 11; teleturniej 20:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Tuż przed ; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Polska muzyka filmowa; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Hip Hop & R'n'B ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Dogrywka ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:50 Czas na miłość - Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią (Honeymoon with mom) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Pocztówkowy bandyta (Postcard Bandit) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (2003) 02:35 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (10); magazyn 03:00 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:45 Biznes; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Saga rodów - Rod Sieroszewskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:51 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:11 Forum - wydanie 40; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:26 Półkowniki - "Konsul" i inni; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:01 Półkowniki - Wizyta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:22 Forum - wydanie 40; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:53 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 58, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:55 Dotyk anioła - odc. 24, USA 1995-1996 8:55 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 9:25 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Po(d)rywacz - odc. 215, Polska 2005 10:55 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 107, USA 2000-2001 11:25 Na kocią łapę - odc. 24, Polska 2008 11:55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 13, Włochy 2000 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 796, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 108, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 243, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Tylko miłość - odc. 50, Polska 2008 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 797, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 25, Polska 2008 20:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Gala - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose - thriller, USA 2005 0:45 Dzień sądu ostatecznego - film sf, USA 1999 2:25 Ale kasa - teleturniej 3:25 Tajemnice losu - odc. 46, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:05 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1042, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Republika małolatów - odc. 12, reality show, USA 2007 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 34, Polska 2008 12:35 Szymon Majewski Show - odc. 12, program rozrywkowy 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Telesklep - magazyn 14:45 Detektyw Monk 3 - odc. 3, USA 2004-2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Kobiety, z którymi nie warto zadzierać... 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 35, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Torque. Jazda na krawędzi - thriller, USA, Australia 2004 21:45 Nieuchwytny - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 23:35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 0:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 0:55 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 1:55 Telesklep - magazyn 2:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 8:25 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 24, USA 1992 9:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 94, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 10:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 95, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Lalola - odc. 28, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 25, USA 1992 16:00 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 3, USA 2008 17:00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - Tajne Oszcze Samuraja - odc. 59, Polska 2008 20:30 Selekcja 2008 - odc. 4, Polska 2008 21:05 Geneza - odc. 12, Hiszpania 2006 22:20 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:25 Seksowne sąsiadki - film erotyczny, USA 1:05 Selekcja 2008 - odc. 4, Polska 2008 1:40 Crash: Niebezpieczne pożądanie - thriller, USA, Kanada 1996 3:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 4:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:05 VIP - program kulturalny 5:30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 5:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Przetwory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 10 - Zniknięcie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Jezioro Bobięcińskie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kultura nie zna granic - Płyń dźwięczny głosie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Lekcja polskości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1169; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1551; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Złoty Stok na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:30 Teatr przypomnień - Firma 84'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Edward Dziewoński; wyk.:Ewa Wiśniewska, Leonard Pietraszak, Bogdan Majda, Witold Pyrkosz, PWST Grzgorz Damięcki, Józef Konieczny, Andrzej Grzybowski, Edward Dziewoński, Waldemar Walisiak, Sławomir Pacek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Hollyłódzki gwiazdozbiór - Jan Machulski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Jestem przy Tobie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Złote Kaczki magazynu Film 2008 - Stulecie Polskiego Kina - Komedie; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kultura nie zna granic - Płyń dźwięczny głosie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Złoty Stok na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1169; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 10 Wycieczka nad rzekę (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1551; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 340 Miodowy miesiąc; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Czas wolny od obowiązków; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Święto przebiśniegu (Slavnosti snezenek) 82'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1983); reż.:Jiri Menzel; wyk.:Jirí Krejcík, Rudolf Hrusinsky, Frantisek Vlacil, Blazena Holisova, Jaromir Hanzlik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Czołówka pasmowa - rozrywka; STEREO 23:25 44. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - koncert laureatów; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Złoty Stok na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1169; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 10 Wycieczka nad rzekę (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1551; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 340 Miodowy miesiąc; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z... - Czas wolny od obowiązków; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Święto przebiśniegu (Slavnosti snezenek) 82'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1983); reż.:Jiri Menzel; wyk.:Jirí Krejcík, Rudolf Hrusinsky, Frantisek Vlacil, Blazena Holisova, Jaromir Hanzlik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Kultura nie zna granic - Płyń dźwięczny głosie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia